Everything I've ever wanted and more
by mUmaRhz
Summary: I mumbled the four words that I had been saying to her every morning since she first agreed to be my girlfriend. "Everything I've ever wanted," I said softly  "And more" she replied


**Normal Disclaimer Applied**

**Title:** Everything I ever wanted

**Ratin****g: **K

**Genre: **Romance

**Author:** mUmaRhz

**Status: **Complete

**A/N: **Inspired by **Corey Williams – B4 & After**. Listen to this song while reading it!

Hey guys! I just had to get this off my chest! This song is an old song from back in the day, and when I heard it, again I just had to write something about it! I'm not too sure if this story suits the song but my fingers just typed up whatever!

I will get back to my other story 'Life of the army', but I am having trouble with it buuut enjoy this for a moment Kay!

The first trouble I had with this was deciding out of Itachi or Sasuke as the pairing. As I was writing it I didn't decided who the other pair was until the end. I left blanks to where the name of Sakura's pairing would be and changed it.

Everything I ever wanted

* * *

><p>A groan escaped my pale lips as I felt the sun shine through the gaps of the navy blue curtain. Stretching an arm out, I felt the 100% Egyptian made sheet slide off my body. As I moved a little, I couldn't help but notice a small, <em>absolutely,<em> feminine body tucked and warming up my right side. Mentally sighing in contentment, I pulled my arm in and wrapped it around my companion.

"mmmm…" came a tired moan from the body next to me. Opening an obsidian eye, I looked down at the pale pink and crème that enveloped my vision. My eye softened and arm tightened at the sight before me. Closing my open eye, shuffling down more into the bed and moving my face back to my companion's neck; I, Sasuke Uchiha breathed the vanilla scented skin in bliss.

I smiled as I remembered every **pain in the ass** moment I spent **JUST** trying to get this one-in-a-million female to talk to me when we were teenagers. At the end of every day I knew I would not of had changed anything, if given the chance, because in the end the reward was sweeter.

Memories of my perusal arose as I tightened my arms more around the love of my life.

* * *

><p>Mid June Year 2000<em>.<em>

Basketball season was underway. As Captain of Konoha Academy Varsity basketball team – K.A. Ninja's, I was on my way to training. Driving in my black, sleek Bugatti Veyron I approached the academy in style.

_Parking up, I grabbed my bag, locking my car and walked up to the gym. It was a bit chilly so I huddled into my jacket drinking up its warmth._

_Entering the brightly lighted gym, I noticed a few of the guys had arrived and were warming up or sitting and chatting. Everyone knew that as soon as Captain or coach arrives you had a few more minutes before warm-ups would commence. Walking across the colored court, I nodded in greeting to my teammates and closest friends._

_Naruto Uzumaki – Loud blonde-haired guy with bright blue eyes and a cheery smile plays guard because he has the most energy out of the whole team. Shikamaru Nara – lazy ass genius plays center because he couldn't be bothered moving around much on the court. Neji Hyuga – fate and destiny oriented with a pole stuck up his ass plays base or guard. Choji Akimichi – buff friendly guy who plays center or base because he blocks every guys that comes near the ring. Rock Lee – enthusiastic is an understated word for him plays point guard or guard because of his energy. Kiba Inuzuka – charm walker, loud and the biggest flirt plays base. Shino Aburame – quiet type of guy with a sickly obsession with bugs plays center. Sai – A constipated emotionless plays guard. Suigetsu Hozuki – another flirt and loud mouth plays base or center. Jugo – kind and gentle are the best words to describe him plays center. My ten close friends, filled with faults and perfections, and no I am not gay I was just introducing the most annoying people in my life, made up the basketball team._

_"Hey Teme!"_

_"Troublesome" _

_"Uchiha"_

_"Sasuke"_

_"Sup Cap'n"_

_"Emo"_

_"Sasuke-san"_

_Returning the greeting through various nods, I laid my things down and looked at the clock it was 6am. School started at 10:30am and finished 3:15pm on Thursdays. Our coach would not be in till later._

Lazy pervert_ I thought._

_"Coach called in saying he's bringing in someone this morning so he will be late." commented the lazy genius in a lazy tone._

_"Yeah right the pervie-bastard's just sleeping in late." yelled the loud blonde_

_"Damn I wish we didn't have to have training this early," grumbled a tired looking Kiba who had a smug glint in his eyes  
><em>

_"Can't handle the demands of yah bitches dog breath? Too much _doggie style_ wearing out your Lil' guy Inuzuka?" laughed the sly looking Suigetsu_

_"Shut it Hozuki, at least I'm getting some." Kiba growled back with a wicked smirk_

_"Dude don't even go there! Heh, haven't slept bastard! Missus kept me up aaaallllll night! And I'm not tired at all."_

_"Hn, whatever lets warm up then well do a scrimmage."_

_At 8:45am, 10 men, who had just finished their scrimmage, were sweating profusely when their coach arrived, and entered the gm in his signature pose. Shoulders laid back, right hand in pocket, left hand occupied by his orange – porn – book, silver hair defying gravity while covering his left eye and a navy mask covering his nose and mouth. Kakashi Hatake – the most relaxed and rule breaking teacher in their school. Everyone wondered how he still kept his job and when they thought about it, Kakashi was one of the teachers who inspired many students and the one of the best, a part from Gai, at any sport – namely basketball._

_"Yo."_

_"You're late Kakashi!" Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu yelled at their coach. _

_"Ma, ma. I told you I had to wait for someone this morning – "_

_"Uncle Kashi" chimed out a soft feminine voice._

_The door behind him opened a little and in entered the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen and telling how there was ultimate silence in the gym I knew that most the boys had the same thoughts. In that moment, it was as if time had stopped, even the beat of my heart been silenced. _

_She had pink – **PINK**! – waist length hair twirled in soft curls, clear crème colored skin, bright dark-turquoise-emerald colored eyes outlined in long lashes, cute button nose and full pouty, gloss covered lips. She was wearing a blue hoddie, that looked like she was drowning in it and gave no picture to her torso, with white printing of _F.A.V.C.S_ and tight dark navy blue skinny's, that outlined her toned and long, _oh how long they looked_, legs with white shoes._

_No make-up._

_No make-up _**at all**_. _

_Her get-up was plain but damn if it made her even more beautiful. Fuzzy feelings tossed and turned in my stomach as I continued to look at pink haired beauty who reached the top of Kakashi's shoulders, I could tell, she felt uncomfortable when she started fidgeting under our stare. A cough resounded in the gym, and the spell that had been casted wore off and time restarted._

_"Hey Sak" greeted four male voices in unison._

_"Hey Jugo. Choji. Neji. Shika." she returned with a small smile._

_'_How the hell did these guys know her? Shika? The hell?_'_

_My chest twisted at the thought of her dating one of them, before I threw that thought away and remembered that they already had girlfriends._

_"Team, this is my niece Sakura, my reason to why I was late this morning. I blame everything on her. So, enough gawking. Uzumaki, Inuzuka and Hozuki tongues in, wipe that blood off your face, and look at me. Uchiha, Aburame stop staring. Sai take that fake smile off your face….Now!" ordered Kakashi._

_A small giggle escaped the pinkette as the rest of us guys were trying to get ourselves sorted._

_'_Fuck, great just great…freaking humiliated myse_lf' I thought mentally groaning at my behavior._

_As Kakashi continued to talk and we were cooling down I tuned everything out and focused on the girl. My eye caught hers and my breath hitched. Mentally cheering that no one noticed and that I caught her eye. _

Uchiha…

_Slowly loosing focus on the world around me I started to mentally drown in the world of turquoise-emerald._

Uchiha…

_It was as if an eternity had passed when in actuality it was just two minutes. She looked away and my stomach drop at no longer being in her view._

Uchiha….

_Coming back, I felt a hand backhand my head._

_"Fuck! What the hell was that for?" rubbing my head and growling at the idiot who had hit me. _Naruto_ I mentally hissed at reached out to return the favor._

_"OW!"_

_"Welcome back Uchiha. Now that you are no longer in lala land " I blushed at this, coughing and turned away which brought a female giggle. __"Would you be so kind as to let the team know when our last two games will be and when the State Championships are since you _seem_ to be _paying attention_ Captain." droned the bored voice of coach._

_"Hn. Our last two games will be in a next week where we'll be challenging Sound Academy and Suna will be our last game on the following week. State Champs will be in four weeks on July 27, starting today at the Fire Academy gym. If we score over 70 points then we will have a guarantee that well be in the State Champions. Even though our spot has already been reserved." I said with an arrogant smirk._

_Cheers and slapping of backs resounded in the gym. However, my entire attention was still on Sakura. I don't know why I'm like this. I have a girlfriend and even though she is freaking annoying all the time and has a whinny voice, she has a great body – though compared to Sakura – NO! You're dating Karin! I mentally yell at myself. I've been dating her for a couple of months and she does have her moments, however rare they might be, when she's tolerable but majority of the time she's like a banshee….I can't even remember the reason why I agreed to date her. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter now; Im not the type of guy to cheat on his girlfriend…but all thoughts of Karin escaped my mind as soon as Sakura stepped through that door._

* * *

><p>From the first day of meeting Sakura, our team saw her frequently around our school, during training's and games.<p>

_The following weeks were hectic with the last two games coming up. Nonetheless, K.A Ninja's came out with a victory on both games. On the day I had gotten a chance to talk to her was the same day I found Karin cheating on me._

_It was the end of our last training. The game against Suna would be tomorrow. Everyone had already left but as Captain, I was always the last to leave, but today I was putting the equipment away because I wanted to be by myself for a moment and to get my thoughts in order. I was angry because I had walked in on Karin cheating on me. Heck I didn't even care she was because too be honest I didn't have strong feelings for Karin, I wouldn't call it platonic or couple feelings but it was something...no matter how micro-small it was, because I knew she was just trying to get in my pants._

HELL NO_ was I going to allow that to happen!_

_I wasn't pissed because of her deed, No I was pissed because she and the guy she was doing were doing it against my locker! _

MY LOCKER_ for fucks sake!_

_I'm just glad I never leave anything inside it._

_Disgusted, I made a mental note to destroy – or pay the janitor to destroy that locker and build me a new one. I took my anger out in training today, the guys knew that I didn't care about Karin cheating but the fact she did it against my locker made them laugh their assess off._

_They paid for it, I _freaking made sure_ they did._

_I noticed that a ball was missing from the stack of basketballs so I went back to the gym to see where it was. As I drew up to the gym, I could hear a ball bouncing. Confused I walked quickly and threw the door open to be greeted with such a sight. A small person, who could be classified a tall child, was wearing an overly sized jacket and loose tracks._

_The person who had the ball was none other than Sakura._

_She stood before the three point line on her toes, feet apart, knees bent, torso slightly curved, arms bent forward, hands firmly gripping the ball, shoulders slightly relaxed but tensed as well and face facing upwards towards the hoop. I watched amazed as her petite body bent down and slowly, and then as if time was slowing moving forward, her body curved and shot upwards ending with her arms arched, left hand leaning back while her right hand curved forward, above her head. _

_'_Swish_' as the ball went through the basketball net._

_She shot the ball perfectly. Arms, hands, feet, legs, posture in the perfect position for a perfect three._

_I was amazed; shooting a three pointer with her size was no easy feat, even if she just proved me wrong. Sometimes when shooting a three pointer, one would have to jump a little unless their wrists and arms were strong...but even then one could still not pull it off without the help of a little push. Using your whole body also gives a little push to shoot the ball further…but for Sakura – a 5ft 3? Female, to shoot a three _without _jumping was really something. I startled her when I started clapping._

_Her eyes widen and she blushed when she saw me. She looked rather cute in that it made my heart flutter._

_"That was a nice three. I'm Sasuke." I said and gave her a small smile._

_She shyly smiled back and caught the ball as it bounced back into her direction. "Thanks I guess. I'm Sakura."_

_Looking around I knew that Kakashi had gone somewhere and wondered why she wasn't with him. "Where's Kakashi?"_

_"Oh. Uhm he said he needed to finish off some marking so he told me I could shoot some hoops or do something in the gym while I waited for him."_

_"Did he say what time he was going to finish?"_

_Her brow furrowed as she thought. "Uh no he didn't…oh sorry did you want to close the gym up? Uncle kashi told me one of you guys usually did it after training if he didn't." she said rushing to give the ball back to me. I chuckled at how cute she was._

_"No I was just wondering because you'd be here by yourself. Even though it's a safe school wouldn't it be boring?"_

_She giggled, "Yeah it will but I don't mind."_

_I decided to see if I could stay. Heck I didn't want to leave just yet and maybe, _just maybe_, this could turn out into something fun and might help me get my thoughts off that disgusting thing I walked into today._

_"Would you like some company? I could stay with you until Kakashi is finished?" _

_"Oh? Uh don't you have something else to do or something? I don't want to waste your time – "_

_"You won't, besides I wasn't planning on heading home yet."_

_She looked unsure for a few seconds but then nodded with a smile that made me almost have a heart attack. "Sure I'd like that thanks."_

_We took turns just shooting and asking questions about each other. I found out that she attends Fire Academy that is both a High school and University. It has also been rated as the top institution in the world and has the highest success rate in either sports or academics. People from all over the world come to attend that academy because anyone who graduates from there are immediately accepted into the work force. It is certainly big, very expensive, and very hard to be accepted into Fire Academy. I could have gotten into the Fire Academy for my family could afford it, like my brother Itachi, but I decided I didn't want to, to my father's disappointment but he came around in the end, just yet. I was going there after I graduated from high school anyway._

_She's currently on a break so she decided to visit Kakashi, for a couple of weeks and while her parents were overseas. She's also best friends with Shikamaru's, Neji's, Choji's and Jugo's girlfriends and they in turn think of her as a sister – Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Ayame Ichiraku, Kaori and Neji's cousin Hinata. I learnt that she has older twin brothers, a Gaara and Sasori – whose name sounded so familiar I wracked my mind for it. Gaara studies in Suna because Suna politics somehow interest him and Sasori is in his final year of his Bachelors of Arts – specifically puppeteering and fashion. Her family are huge fans and players of sports and have talents in specific fields that they play in._

_Basketball, though, is the main sport they play. They all started dribbling a ball by the time they were two. I found this sort of cool that this was the case and asked why._

_"My father is Kenji Haruno, ex-Fire All-star player." she said in a far way voice._

_However, that one sentence explained it all and my world halted for just a second._

_Kenji Haruno was the Fire country's best point guard for over twenty years. He is also known as the most humblest and youngest billionaire alive. He was the youngest player to be recruited for Fire Academy varsity team at only thirteen years of age. He was the rookie and runt of the team but had totally mad-skills that even outshone those who had been playing for years look like child's play. He was point guard for 11 years, 5 of which were in high school while the rest in university. When he graduated from Fire Academy and went into the Fire Country All-Star Basketball team he left the ultimate legacy of 416 two pointers and free throws with a 85% success rate, 956 three pointers with a 99% success rate, 400 drives and rebounds, 672 stuffs and steals, 400 fast breaks, 300 screens and won every game he ever played in. He was the ultimate basketball player and athlete of all times and my all time idol. He remained an All-star until the age of 37 and then became the CEO of the NBA Head Office. I knew every play he ever set and watched every game he has ever played. I could not believe that I was sitting with his daughter._

Shit this is my lucky day!_ I was inwardly squealing like a little girl who had just gotten her first barbie doll._

_I could not believe that Kakashi - that son of a bitch! - is Kenji Haruno's brother-in-law. _That lucky bastard!

_"Your dad is my idol," I said with much reverence and such awe that made her laughing at my face. I could tell that at the same time this was something that she usually refused to speak about and looking at her expression, she didn't realize she had said it till much later. I mean if I had her father as my own, no dissing my dad – still love him, I would be wary of others knowing information like that._

_"Shit" she whispered a curse and hurriedly got up intending to shoot out the door. I grabbed her arm and started to apologize. Moreover, I tried continuously to reassure her that I would not tell a soul and not abuse the privilege and honor of the information that she had unintentionally spoken. After nerves and assurances were clam, we flowed right through back into our conversation._

_We talked for what seemed like ages, and it must have been because basketball training had finished around 5 and it was going onto 9pm until Kakashi came to collect her. He thanked me and apologized to his niece for being so late. Before she left I asked if I could have her number…and to my astonishment, she said no, smiling mischievously and walked out the door, leaving an amused Kakashi and a shocked me._

N-O

NO

_Yes, she said _No.

_That made me smirk in amusement._

_She truly was something._

_I have to say that was the most enjoyable conversation I have ever had with the opposite sex. She was so interesting, very intelligent, witty, fiery and at the same time shy. That would be one of the best days of my life._

_Karin was completely out of my mind and life after that._

* * *

><p>After that first confrontation, every time she came to school I made sure I stayed to keep her company until Kakashi finished with whatever teachers do after school hours.<p>

_I loved _every_ fucking _second_ of it._

_As the days turned into weeks, our conversations went from safe to comfortable, to playful to downright flirting. I got to know everything about her. I knew her so well it felt like we had known each other for years, as corny as that sounded. In return, I knew she knew everything about me as well._

_On the week nearing the State Championships she had to return to Fire Academy as her break had just finished. On the day, she had to return she came by to the school and came to see me. Lucky I had been in a free period, and was playing in the gym, during that time too._

_I thought that talking to her was the best day of my life – No this totally knocked that out._

_"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura yelled waving at me with a bright smile on her face._

_My smirk turned a bit more upwards as she came close to me more. From the first time I've seen her, she has always wore a large jacket with either jeans or tracks. I didn't realize why she ever wore a jacket till today._

_"Hey before I go would you like to play a game of ball? Up to 10?" She asked me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. Oh hell yeah I wasn't letting this moment pass, but decided to play along to find out her reasons._

_Smirking at her, loving the way it always made her blush I teased her "Do you want me to go easy on you Haruno?" _

_Her eyes narrowed in a mock glare. Loving how her eyes turned fiery with determination. _

_"Hell no Uchiha. You give your best and go all out with me. Cause if you don't…I won't give you what you've been asking me since our very first conversation. One shot. One point." She remarked casually while I temporarily froze. Seeing her fight off a smirk, I conceded and moved to stand in the middle of the key. I had been trying to get her number for ages and if winning a game up ten would get me it…then by all means let the games begin. I noticed her moving to stand at the free throw line while holding the ball under her arm._

_"You might as well give it now" I said as I took my stance. We checked, and the game begun._

_I must say this was one of the most adrenalin-filled games that I had ever played. Like I said, I didn't go easy on her and she _definitely_ didn't go easy on me. The genes of Kenji Haruno definitely filled her body. I taunted her when I started to notice how heavy her breathing was. Maybe it was due to the fact that she still had her jacket on, and we had been going at it for 30 minutes each already scoring 5 points each._

_"Getting a bit tired Haruno?" We had been too into the game to notice a small crowd of guys had gathered, when comments on the word Haruno were directed at her they basically bugged their eyes out and dropped their mouths. Oh that's right…I'm still the only one out of the guys who know her last name._

_She smirked mischievously at me and locked her eyes with mine._

_I simply raised an eyebrow._

_Straightening up her stance the small crowd gathered held their breath to wait for what was to come. She slowly, as if she were taunting me, pulled down the silver zip. It was as if my eyes grew bigger than my head. Slowing, as a camera was taking a photo every single second, her torso was shown. Skin, _soft creamy skin_ was the first thing I saw. Then came black cloth that curved wonderfully over two sets of perky and just the right size breast, and dragged down a flat stomach. As she took the jacket off and flung it to the side, I noticed how the singlet was so tight it acted like second skin on her and accentuated her curves, _oh her curves_, perfectly._

_I was not one to eye a girl like meat with my tongue out of my mouth dripping with drool. I appreciated females with a thoughtful glance, a blank face or a smirk…but at this moment, I couldn't help it. However, never had I seen a girl more fit for me, more beautiful. She had a light sheen of sweat covering her arms. As the same arms moved, I noticed she was going to remove her tracks._

_Again, as if she were tempting me and testing my patience, she pulled down her tracks revealing navy blue short shorts and long…_drool worthy long_ creamy legs._

This_…I thought hyperventilating. _THIS IS WHAT SHE HAD UNDERNEATH THAT JACKET THIS ENTIRE TIME!

Kami-sama thank you! Kami-sama praise you!

_"Like what you see Uchiha?" she teased seductively._

_What a sight she was._

_Hair tied into a messy bun with strands sticking to her neck, skintight top showing her curves and short shorts showing her beautiful legs. I gulped and looking away trying to get my control back. I saw that those in the stand were either knocked out from the amount of blood that, presumable, rushed out of their nose or simply watched on dazed at the sight before them with drool dripping from their mouths. Scowling at this predicament, I glared so hard at them but they were too much under Sakura's spell to notice._

_Turning back to Sakura I scowled an annoyed look at her and she simply returned it with innocent eyes. _

Innocent my ass!

_Fueled by anger and wanting to get her back into her jacket and tracks. We continued the game. However hard it was, because her scent and the way her body pressed up to mine. We were neck and neck with trying to out do each other._

_9 – 9 another 30 minutes later._

_In the end, a lucky shot from the three-pointer line - one that I had_ just_ missed in blocking - __ resulted Sakura victorious. Cheers from the small group, which had then turned into a larger group, resounded through the gym. Smirking victoriously at me Sakura handed me the ball._

_"I win Uchiha. Though I have to say that was the best game I have ever played in my life. I can't believe it took over an hour to reach 10 points. Ahahahaa…You really are a great player you know." She huffed and panted a bit trying to get her breathing controlled and smiled _MY _smile._

_Smirking arrogantly, I replied breathlessly "I know. But you are too. You fight for the ball…and its one of the best games I've ever had as well. Too bad I lost though, would have liked to ask for another game some other time."_

_She smiled softly at me before she pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket pocket. Walking up to me, she handed me the paper._

_Reached up and kissed me on the cheek._

_"Sometimes loosing doesn't necessarily _mean_ you have lost." She whispered in my ear and walked out the gym. Leaving a frozen me in the gym along with jealous stares and glares._

_She kissed me._

__**She** kissed me.__

__She **kissed** me.__

___She kissed **me**.___

_On the cheek but still man! I think I had died and gone to heaven. Sitting down in a daze, I couldn't help but touch my check. After 5 minutes or so, I remembered the paper in my hand._

_Grinning like a fool, I folded it up and placed back in my pocket, whistling a tune and ignoring the comments on what was on the paper, I headed for the showers. Counting the days till the championships._

"062 – 698 – 875 – 241

See you at the State Championships Sasuke-kun.

- Sakura."

* * *

><p>We had won the State Championships.<p>

_I had gotten to see Sakura again at the game but what I didn't anticipate was that she would be leading the Fire Academy's Varsity Cheer Squad. Whenever a sporting event would be held at Fire Academy no other cheer squads would be able to represent their school. This was because only mega-sporting events like the State Championships were held at Fire Academy, therefore the Fire Academy Varsity Cheer Squad would cheer for any Fire Country sport teams._

_Sakura was wearing the most revealing outfit I had ever seen, and seriously liked. I mentally caught a snap-shot and stored that away in my head...for another time.._

_She caught my eye, and waved. I smirked at her, and then eyed her outfit with a disapproving look._

_She simply winked._

_I did not like the fact many guys were eyeing her the most. Damn her features for making her stick out like a sore thumb._

_Another surprise that I did not anticipate was meeting Kenji Haruno himself, for he presented the State Championships trophy. Inwardly squealing like a girl, I kept a smirk on my face as I shook his hand. '_I'm never going to wash this hand again_' I mentally thought. It was also announced that based on tonight's performance four players from either teams would be given an opportunity to receive full scholarships and a place to play in the Fire Academy Varsity basketball team with Kenji Haruno as coach for next season._

_I was one of the awardees that night. From my place I could tell how much my parents and brother were proud of me. I noticed Sakura cheering me on loudly on the side and Mr. Haruno shooting me a curious glance._

_The crowd went absolutely wild that night. _

_One of the best nights of my life._

_I graduated high school as Valedictorian with Sakura present. We had gotten even more closer after the championships, but refused to get together just yet…well she did._

_Entering Fire Academy I decided to study business like my brother so as to help take over the Uchiha Corp with my brother and as another qualification I could use in the future, while also playing ball. Sakura was studying medicine, while also playing sports and leading the Fire Academy Varsity Cheer Squad._

_First day of training at Fire Academy was totally awesome. Playing basketball under Coach Haruno was a dream come true. I had become one of his favorite players and one of the many courtiers for his daughter. Though my chances of having her finally saying Yes to becoming my girlfriend were higher than anyone else._

_It wasn't until the end of the second year of uni that Sakura said yes to become my girlfriend._

_Yes, I tried for almost three years to make her mine._

_She's everything I could ever want and everything I needed and_ still _need_._ I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and I was planning to do so._

* * *

><p>That was 11 years ago.<p>

I was nearing 29, and happy, even though happy couldn't even be the word to describe my life now.

I had faced everything and anything with the women next to me, who had stolen my heart when I first looked at her, as sappy as that sounds. But hey, when you find the one who just makes everything and anything right you'll be in my shoes as well.

It feels like it had just been yesterday that everything had happened. A lot has happened during that time. After graduating with a Bachelors of Business, I proposed to Sakura on her twenty-first birthday. I told her I am not living another day without her married to me.

Surprisingly and thank Kami she said Yes on the first go. It would have hurt my pride if she had me propose to her numerous of times. Though I know I would have.

We got married a year later.

My basketball career was going great, once graduating I was contracted to play for the Fire All-Star basketball team. I have been playing with some of my high school K.A. Ninjas teammates for over five years in that team. We've been unbeatable since we all were recruited to the Fire All-star team.

I've reached many goals in my life:

- Meeting my idol Kenji Haruno: who is now my Father-in-Law.

- Playing in Fire All-Star basketball team: Played for over five years and counting.

- Marrying the girl of my dreams: thank Kami Sakura came into my life.

- Have a family: funny a few months after our wedding Sakura found out she was pregnant – Twins boys. Certainly made me proud. We had another - my only girl three years later. Another is on the way.

- Live a happy and fulfilling life: every day for me is a happy and fulfilling day.

- Live each day peacefully: every day I thank kami for the people and the things that have been placed in my life.

Man being married to Sakura has made me soft...if she heard that she'll probably make me sleep on the couch.

Heh.

Sakura has also reached her goal and is currently the Head Chief at the Fire Hospital. She's one of the most successful and the youngest doctor ever to arise...Also having one of the most respected and famous doctors, Tsunade Senju, as your grandmother helps as well.

Squeezing the body next to me I inhaled Sakura's vanilla scent again as she moved more comfortable. Rubbing my hand down her torso, I felt the small bump across her stomach and smiled. She was four months pregnant. Kissing her neck and moving down to her collarbone I felt Sakura shift into consciousness.

"Good morning love" I greeted her in a husky voice.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun" she mumbled voice thick with sleep.

As I enjoyed another day with the love of my life, I mumbled the four words that I have been saying to her every morning since she first agreed to be my girlfriend. "Everything I've ever wanted," I said softly

"And more" she replied just as softly

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Well that's it! I hope this was all right. Please leave me a comment on your thoughts on this story. Its not checked so if there are any grammar mistakes or something oh well! Lol

Review.

Thanks.


End file.
